Usuario discusión:Lord David
''', a la página de Discusión de Lord Darth David! No olvides en dejarme un mensaje... Instrucciones y requisitos para subir imágenes Para subir una imagen puedes darle al enlace en rojo de la imagen o darle a la barra lateral Subir archivo. :*Para una correcta subida de archivos tienes que seguir los siguientes pasos: :# Descarga la imagen en tu PC. Si la imagen la obtienes de Wookieepedia, descárgala a su resolución máxima, (para ello tendrás que hacer varias veces clic en la imagen hasta que llegues a la ruta de archivo, o bien ingresa su nombre ahí), grábala en tu PC con el mismo nombre que tiene en Wookieepedia para evitar subir imágenes repetidas. :# Una vez descargada en tu PC, pulsa el botón examinar y escoge en tu PC la imagen que vas a subir. :# Comprueba que el nombre de archivo es el que aparece en la página donde aparece esa imagen. :# Inserta la tabla de Información y rellena los campos. (Copia el siguiente código y rellénalo) :#Rellena los campos, con la información aparecida en la tabla equivalente de la Wookieepedia o de una fuente oficial. Para elegir la licencia adecuada visita Star Wars Wiki:Mensajes de plantillas/Imágenes (Recuerda que tanto la descripción, la fuente y la licencia son imprescindibles.) :#En el caso de que ya hayas subido la imagen y no subiste en su momento esa información... simplemente le tienes que dar a editar en la página de la imagen y escribir esos campos. :#'El no cumplimiento de cualquiera de estás condiciones supone que la imagen puede borrarse en cualquier momento.' --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:39 20 ene 2009 (UTC) Trabajando Hola quería enseñarte está plantilla }}|editado activamente por }|editado}}. Como cortesía, por favor no haga revisiones de este artículo mientras se muestre este mensaje, para evitar conflictos de ediciones. Si desea saber quien trabaja en el artículo y cuando comenzó la sesión de revisión, por favor consulte el action=history}} Historial así como la página de discusión. |} Se utiliza en la cabecera de los artículos para indicar que alguien está trabajando en el artículo. Esta colocada en la cabecera del artículo de Anakin Skywalker que estás editando recientemente, todas tus aportaciones son muy bienvenidas, lo único por favor ten en cuenta estos avisos. Gracias, un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:39 20 ene 2009 (UTC) ¿Plantilla DP? Hola, ¿por qué pones "Plantilla:DP" en Imagen:Attack of the Clones Cover.jpg --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:39 21 ene 2009 (UTC) Edición *Cómo te habrás dado cuenta, tus ediciones en los artículos de las bandas sonoras estan siendo cambiado para adaptarlas al sistema normalizado de trabajo de la wiki. Las cosas del mundo real que no han sido oficialmente traducidas se deben dejar en inglés, eso incluye por supuesto los títulos de las canciones. Pasate por Star Wars Wiki: Traducciones para saber más sobre la política de traducción. :Por otro lado, los títulos de los artículos deben ser normalizado, por lo que fíjate cómo son los títulos de artículos similares antes de nombrarlos tú. :Además, toda la wiki tiene una serie de códigos internos con los que supongo que estas empezando a familiarizarte. Te recomiendo que observes otros artículos similares, y utilices la misma estructura a la hora de publicar. Primeras palabras del artículo en negrita, tablas de información, categorías, intelinks, etc. Pasate por los enlaces que te hemos suministrado arriba para aprender más. :En cualquier caso, si tienes cualquier duda, puedes preguntarmela en mi página de discusión o a cualquiera de los demás administradores. Un saludo. 21:09 24 ene 2009 (UTC) ::*Por favor. A no ser que puedas demostrar mediante una imagen que los títulos de las canciones de las bso, no vuelvas a poner los nombres en español. 00:04 26 ene 2009 (UTC) Nuevo mensaje Hola, oye veo que llevas un buen trabajo, te felicito, pero veo que aun te faltan ciertas cosas como un Plantilla de Usuario, eso t puede ayudar a dar una mejor descripción de tí, además de que dar una buena presentacion es un muy buen inicio, (en la parte derecha de mi pagina podrás ver a lo que me refiero con las plantillas y etiquetas http://es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Cyrrious), también si tienes alguna duda puedes presentarla en el foro, o con la presona que quieras preguntarle, yo estoy a tus servicios cuando lo desees, si tienes una duda no dudes en hacermela saber, y si no se la respuesta la investigaremos, pero la tendras, te lo aseguro, si t quieres comunicar conmigo en el msn mi correo es mikemamer_5@hotmail.com o dejame un mensaje en mi pagina de discusión aqui está el link http://es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Cyrrious, saludos y no dudes en buscarme. --Cyrrious Holocrón Sith 04:57 25 ene 2009 (UTC) El Impronunciable Esta discusión estaba originalmente por acá, pero ya que no es directamente relevante al artículo, me tomé la libertad de responder aquí. Lord David, escribiste esto acerca de tu servidor: Jedabak, le recomiendo algo. Sinceramente, cállese. Y deje de opinar sobre cosas que no tiene criterio o que no maneja, le recomiendo que si va a hacer algún aporte hágalo, pero no esté criticando material que sé que usted jamás hubiese podido mejorar. Por favor, estoy tratando de ser lo más honrado posible. No quiero volver a publicar una carta específicamente dedicada hacia un usuario de una Wiki tan buena como lo es '''Star Wars Wiki', pero le aseguro que no quiero volver a ver a ese (no sé qué cosa es) rojo en discusiones si no es algo que haga verdaderos aportes.'' Con todo respeto, Lord David. Vamos por partes. Primero, nota que soy un administrador, algo que no es gratis, sino que se gana con esfuerzo y con tiempo dedicado a realizar artículos de calidad; no soy un novato en temas de la wiki y en general sé de lo que estoy hablando cuando aporto a una discusión. Cualquier administrador y usuario puede decirle a los demás usuarios que se sientan en libertad de editar lo que quieran, pues ese es el propósito de la wiki, aunque esos comentarios "no aporten" a la discusión. No sé a qué te refieras con lo de cosas que no tiene criterio o que no maneja, pues si bien es cierto que no soy fan de CC-7567, tampoco soy un completo ignorante. Siendo que aquí todos somos voluntarios, si decido aportar algo lo voy a hacer, y si no, no lo hago, tan fácil como eso. En ocasiones, como en este caso, respondí a la pregunta de un usuario acerca del artículo en cuestión, y después corregí el fallo en el artículo del que hablaba el usuario. Cierto, no expandí el artículo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente corregí una falla en el código wiki del artículo que algún usuario anterior (que no sé quien sea, porque no es importante) cometió, probablemente sin darse cuenta o sin saber cómo corregirlo. Esto, para mí, puede considerarse mejorar el artículo, por lo menos en cuando a su presentación y legibilidad. Si decir que un artículo esbozado y con fallas gramaticales y de estilo tiene mala calidad es criticar, pues entonces sí lo hice, pero basado en lo que veo, pues sin ninguna duda el artículo puede mejorarse mucho. Viéndolo bien creo que decir "mala calidad" tal vez fue pasarme un poco de la raya, pero de cualquier forma puede mejorarse y mi intención original de todas formas era decirle al Maestro Digran que podía editar el artículo para mejorarlo si eso quería. Le comenté al Maestro Digran que puede mejorar el artículo, lo cual no es ninguna ofensa contra el articulo en sí, pues todos los artículos pueden ser mejorados, sin importar su calidad, para eso estamos todos aquí, ¿no? PD: Ese (no sé qué cosa es) rojo es el doctor John Zoidberg. Más respeto por una langosta con bata de doctor, eh? Si tienes dudas, comentarios, etc, respecto al sistema de la wiki o cualquier cosa relacionada con ella, no dudes en preguntarme a mi, a los demás administradores o a cualquier usuario de experiencia, que para esto estamos.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 00:45 10 feb 2009 (UTC) Borrar comentarios Lord David, no está permitido borrar nada de las páginas de discusión de usuarios, incluyendo la tuya. Sirve para mantener un registro de las cosas.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 00:59 10 feb 2009 (UTC) No hay problema No hay problema, como dije, para eso estamos. Dado que en las wikis se manejan varios usuarios con muchos artículos, es inevitable que haya roces y fricciones, particularmente cuando otros no concuerdan con lo que pensamos. Es en estos casos cuando debemos recordar que hay que tratar siempre con respeto a los demás, sean ellos o nosotros los que tienen la "razón" (y lo pongo en comillas porque ésta siempre es difícil de obtener), para que la comunidad de la wiki funcione bien. Como dicen por ahí, es hablando, y no peleándonos, como habremos de entendernos. No me ofendí por tu comentario, ciertamente lo sentí un poco fuerte pero bueno, ya pasó y me alegra que todo haya quedado arreglado. Por otro lado, lo que dices que te pasó con Rex me pasó a mí hace ya algún tiempo de idéntica forma con Darth Sion, y pues aquí me quedé, pues disfruto bastante colaborar con la wiki. Y lo de las plantillas de usuario, échale un ojo a esto, donde están los diferentes tipos de plantillas que puedes usar en tu página de usuario. Y para el amante del exterminio de los ewoks (que no apruebo del todo, pero que tampoco voy a impedir si alguien decide hacerlo...) y de otras cosas que no estén mencionadas en las plantillas ahí mostradas (en mi caso, Bastila Shan, Vua Rapuung, etc), existe la plantilla personalizada, donde puedes poner lo que quieras. Fújate en la página de Darth Zerg, él tiene varias de éstas, diviértete experimentando. Para citar, están estas, algunas son de citas dentro de la wiki (por ejemplo, de apariciones en Star Wars Gamer o cosas así) pero otras como las de Diálogo, son para lo que tú buscas. Espero que esto te haya servido, nos vemos.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 01:58 10 feb 2009 (UTC) Saludos..! Saludos Lord David... Quería darte la bienvenida a la wiki y decirte unas cuantas cosillas... Primero, me alegra ver a otro Venezolano por aqui..! :D Segundo, para colocar las etiquetas de "este usuario participó en la Mofferencia I y II" primero tienes que participar en ellas, lamentablemente ya no tienes oportunidad de participar en esas, sin embargo, pronto hará otra Mofferencia y tendrás la oportunidad de participar en ella. Tercero, como dijo Jedabak en el otro mensaje puedes visitar mi página de usuario para que veas la cantidad de etiquetas y otros adornos puestos allí. También te invito a que veas los videos en lo más abajo de mi página ;) 13:01 10 feb 2009 (UTC) :*Bueno, responderé en orden: *Primero, la Mofferencia es una reunión en donde los usuarios y admins que quieran participar hablan acerca de las cosas, problemas y soluciones de la Wiki. *Segundo, no sabía que Venevisión estaba dándo la serie, pero ya que va adelantada prefiero verla por Cartoon Network, donde el viernes la darán a las 7:00, además, no se si en Venevisión cumplen con los horarios y no me gustaría que no los cumpliesen... *Tercero, lamentablemente no tengo muchos libros de SW, apenas tengo uno, se llama Star Wars el legado y, de hecho, lo tengo aquí mismo; habla de la historia de SW, cual fue la inspiración de George Lucas, los estrenos, y todo eso, hasta tiene copias de cartas originales escritas por George, entradas a los estrenos de las películas y partes de los guiones. Acerca de las tiendas que venden libros, comics o novelas de SW aquí en Venezuela no creo que hayan y si hay estan metidas en un rinconcito; ese libro que tengo me lo consiguio un amigo que viajó a Estados Unidos y me hizo el favor, pro sinceramente no se donde podrían vender algo de SW salvo los juguetes y otras cosas. *Y cuarto, acerca de la música, a mi también me gusta la música de John Williams, y he tenido la oportunidad de escuchar casi todas. 15:27 10 feb 2009 (UTC) ::*Yo vivo en Monagas, y, bueno... es como una isla en el mar... La ciudad más cercana de donde vivo queda como a 112 kilometros, se llama Maturín. Las buenas noticias son que pronto estamos planeando (mi familia) viajar a E.U. y sería bueno porque así aprovecho de comprar todo lo que no puedo comprar aquí de SW, también quería comentarte que, no se si sabías, pero hay una página llamada Loresdelsith.net donde ya tienen (creo) todos los capítulos subtitulados de la serie de The Clone Wars, todavía no he visto uno, porque pensé "si no la puedo ver primero en Cartoon Network la voy a ver en Loresdelsith" y bueno allí tienen los capítulos y otras cosas mas. Por cierto también fue un placer hablar contigo ;) 22:33 10 feb 2009 (UTC) ayuda hola Lord David, soy Lord Tattu quieria preguntarte ¿podes ayudarme a hacer mi pag de usuario? xq hay cosas q no entiendo y por ahi si tu me las esplicas talvez pueda progresar, eh visto q tu haces muchas modificaciones asi q te pedio q me ayudes, si tienes MSM te dejo mi casilla asi podemos hablar mejor tattu_06_cleis@hotmail.com atentamente --Tattu 15:59 11 feb 2009 (UTC) Etiquetas Mi lord ¿como puedo hacer para colocar plantillas sin q me afecte a la pagina y al texto fuera del cuadro de mi informacion?, despues la informacion q use en mi pagina de usario tiene q ser toda verdadera, o la puedo hacer toda ficcionalmente saludos --Tattu 18:37 11 feb 2009 (UTC) Cosas que faltan Saludos, Lord David. Para lo que comentas, hay varias páginas que puedes usar como referencia. En esta están los artículos más requeridos que todavía no existen. Hay varias categorías para los artículos que deben ser expandidos, artículos que requieren trabajo, artículos que requieren atención, etc, todas ellas se encuentran en la categoría de mantenimiento. Para actualizar artículos, está esta categoría. Para los artículos que se están azuleando (es decir, que se están creando los artículos que se originan en ese artículo, para que tenga pocos enlaces en rojo), está esta categoría. Si quieres colaborar en la creación de un Artículo Destacado, puedes ver esta categoría, donde los artículos en su mayoría ya están escritos pero requieren mejoras y azuleo. Y, por supuesto, está el clásico método de teclear el nombre del artículo y, si no existe, crearlo. Espero que esto te haya servido.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 22:04 11 feb 2009 (UTC) Respuesta El artículo por el que preguntas no estaba bloqueado a usuarios autoconfirmados cuando tú editaste, pero ya tenía el aviso de que estoy trabajando en él para actualizarlo, también te escribí un mensaje para avisarte de que estaba trabajando en él, pero parece que no lo debiste de leer porque seguiste editándolo, por eso lo bloqueé. Si compruebas el historial de ediciones del artículo, verás que soy el autor principal, ya que lo traduje hace un año del que había en Wookieepedia, y por eso me gustaría, sino es inconveniente, poder actualizarlo. Tampoco recibí ninguna señal de que habías entendido esta pregunta que te hice lo cual me llevó a pensar que por alguna razón no leíste los mensajes (si haces click en los enlaces que te he dejado comprobarás que están ahí y con la fecha en que fueron escritos). Por cierto, he visto que me has escrito tu pregunta en una página de discusión archivada. Los mensajes a usuarios se dejan en las respectivas páginas de discusión vigentes, de lo contrario el sistema wiki no avisa de que tienes nuevos mensajes y puede ocurrir que el destinatario no lo lea hasta pasado un tiempo. Espero haberte respondido, Con mucho respeto. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 23:30 12 feb 2009 (UTC) :*''Le respondo punto por punto y aunque no lo pueda escuchar se lo digo en un tono muy amable sin ningún ánimo de que se sienta mal ni de recriminarle nada más bien con el propósito de que nos entendamos y le recomiendo que lo lea relajadamente:'' #No le he pedido que justifique las ediciones que hace, nunca he dudado de su buen propósito. En efecto el artículo de Anakin perdió el estatus de AD, yo mismo se lo quité y desde mucho antes ya manifesté mi intención de arreglarlo. #Si vio mis mensajes, y los leyó, entonces no entiendo por qué no respondió a esta pregunta que le hice, sus razones tendría, en cualquier caso ya da igual. Por otro lado si vio el aviso de Trabajando hubiera estado bien que me hubiese consultado tal y como reza el mensaje de la plantilla . Es lo que todos hacemos para evitar pisarnos las ediciones, con excepción de las ediciones menores como corregir erratas, categorías, interlinks, o cosas así.. Pero no me tiene que volver a copiar todo el mensaje que le puse porque se bien lo que le escribí y se puede ver en su página de discusión. En efecto como le dije, sus aportaciones son muy bienvenidas, si, en el contexto general de toda la wiki claro está, di por hecho que entendería que si hay un aviso de lo iba a tener en cuenta. Me pareció algo obvio. En cualquier caso veo que debería habérselo explicado con más claridad. #No pretendía que me diese ninguna disculpa por el tema del archivo ya que no tiene importancia, solo se lo dije para que sepa acerca de la wiki. Lógicamente en mi página de discusión no encontró nada porque lo acababa de mover todo a la página de archivo, usted ha sido el primero en dejarme un mensaje después archivarlo y debo de confesar que me hubiera gustado que el primer mensaje en encontrar hubiese sido algo más amigable. #En ningún momento le he prohibido que edite algo de lo que yo he escrito, es más, estoy muy agradecido a todas las personas que han corregido erratas o han contribuido en algo a mejorar los textos que he escrito sabiéndolo respetar. Todo mi mensaje anterior se centra únicamente en el aviso de . Por poder, usted puede editar cualquier cosa, por poder todos podemos, para eso esto es una wiki, pero también, hay que saber trabajar bien unos con otros y respetar el trabajo de los demás, dentro de unos límites claro, si hay una redacción muy mala entonces se reescribe. No me tiene que recordar que las reglas son iguales para todos, llevo aquí el suficiente tiempo como para saberlo. Como ya le dije ya sé que todo lo que hace es con el fin de mejorar esta wiki, al igual que todos los demás y yo mismo. En ningún momento me ha ofendido y no me tiene por qué pedir disculpas. No entiendo por qué dice que mi mensaje anterior le parece fuerte, no veo que le haya dicho nada con dureza, mi tono es normal, correcto y se limita a responder a su pregunta y a informarle, pero si le ha molestado pues de verdad que no era mi intención. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:29 13 feb 2009 (UTC) Firma Saludos de nuevo Lord David... Quisiera invitarte a que crees tu propia firma personalizada, para hacerlo simplemente tienes que crear: Usuario:Lord David/Firma, si quieres puedes usar como referencia la firma de Jedabak o la mía. Más abajo del recuadro de edición se encuentra una parte donde dice exactamente ésto: Firma personalizada: (debes haber creado la plantilla) . Cuando ya esté creada tienes que colocar tu nombre de usuario en donde dice por segunda vez usuario y listo, ya tienes tu firma personalizada. :) 12:18 13 feb 2009 (UTC) Respuesta Pues la ciudad donde yo vivo es relativamente pequeña (aunque tiene 1 millón de habitantes) y aquí una vez, allá en el lejano 2002, pude conseguir las novelas Star by Star y Traitor en una tienda donde venden (entre otras cosas) los best-sellers de Estados Unidos, pero nunca más he visto algo de Star Wars por aquí. En la Ciudad de México se puede conseguir literalmente de todo, aunque de cualquier forma es algo complicado y hay que saber donde buscar. Si tienes la facilidad de viajar a los Estados Unidos te recomendaría que lo hicieras, pues ahí encontrarás sin ninguna duda y con mucha facilidad las novelas que buscas y muchas más.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 22:05 13 feb 2009 (UTC) Etiquetas 2 Lord David, agradesco todo lo q me has a yudado en la Star Wars wikia, ahora el ultimo favor que te pido es que me enseñes a hacer las etiquetas y haci podre empesar a crear bien mi pagina--Lordtattu 16:24 16 feb 2009 (UTC) Imágenes Lord David, debido a que ya te hemos hecho varios avisos a lo largo de las últimas semanas y sigues sin subir las imágenes correctamente, a partir de ahora borraremos las imágenes que no sigan las normas asignadas. En el caso de que sigas siendo reincidente, nos veremos obligados a limitarte ciertas actividades. Por favor, recuerda que las normas son pocas y relativamente flexibles, pero que son imprescindibles para un correcto funcionamiento de la wiki. 21:57 17 feb 2009 (UTC) Traducciones Creo que todo lo referente a las traducciones, debería tratarse en la discusión de Star Wars Wiki: Traducciones. Y discutir qué y cómo hacer esto. 15:39 22 feb 2009 (UTC) Storm over Ryloth Hola Lord David, he visto tu comentario en la página de discusión de KSK acerca del articulo de Storm Over Ryloth, ése articulo fué borrado anteriormente debido a que lo había creado alguien con ganas de desvirtuar la wiki, y el contenido de ése artículo estaba más que lejos de ser el verdadero resumen y contenido del capitulo correspondiente a la serie, de modo que le solicité a KSK el borrado del mismo, pero no creo que haya problema en tu traducción, de todos modos a ver que te dice KSK. Un saludo. --Reiksher 21:54 23 feb 2009 (UTC) *Hola, como bien dice Reiksher, ese era el problema. Simplemente te solicito que mantengas todos los títulos de los capítulos en inglés entre tanto que decidimos un sistema normalizado de publicación de dichos títulos. Soy consciente que ha habido títulos traducidos y títulos no traducidos, por lo que debemos consensuar. Probablemente, una vez publicados todos los capítulos en DVD y con pruebas de traducción oficial sobre la mesa los títulos serán cambiados al español. 22:01 23 feb 2009 (UTC) ::*No me gusta llamar a esto "cacería de brujas" ya que eso lo considero cómo un ataque a cualquier cosa nueva que se proponga independientemente si es de calidad o no. Simplemente, que según va creciendo la wiki y se van asentando los usuarios y las normativas esto debe evolucionar de una forma democrática. Yo no puedo (ni debo) tomar decisiones unilaterales. Por lo que todas estas cuestiones deben ser consensuadas. Un saludo. 23:07 23 feb 2009 (UTC) *Me parece bien que hayas usado esa traducción para el artículo in-universe, de hecho entra dentro de las políticas consensuadas. En cuanto a los premios... cualquier usuario te lo puede dar cuando así lo considere. 16:42 24 feb 2009 (UTC) ::*''In-universe'' se refiere a los artículos que tratan cosas del mundo star wars. Anakin Skywalker es in-universe mientras que The Clone Wars es del mundo real. Tratamos con distintos criterios las traducciones in-universe de las out-universe (o mundo real). :::En cuanto a los premios puedes entregarlos tu tambien si así lo consideras oportuno. :::Por otro lado, los artículos que has creado a priori sin entrar a leerlos... les falta más interlinks (apenas tienen) y nuevas imágenes. Sin embargo... en el tema de las imágenes... te pido que cumplas todas las normas que te hemos ido repitiendo anteriormente porque si no serán borradas y habrás trabajado en vano. Además... si sigues insistiendo en subir imágenes que no cumplan las normas, las políticas dicen que debes ser avisado (ya lo hemos hecho varias veces) y si no castigado. Puesto que no quiero que esto ocurra, te pido que cumplas dichas normas. Ya sabes que tanto Zerg, cómo yo podemos ayudarte en todo lo q tengas dudas... pero cumplelo por favor. Un saludo. 23:39 24 feb 2009 (UTC) Respuesta Saludos Lord David... Pues, no hay ningún problema, me encargaré de revisarlos y pronto te daré una respuesta, lo que yo tenía planeado era traducir los episodios de la Wookieepedia conforme vaya viéndolos, es decir, si la otra vez vi "Ambush", ya que me sé toda la trama voy a editar el artículo, es para evitar el spoiler :) Con lo del estreno de la serie, en Cartoon Network dieron de una vez los dos primeros episodios ("Ambush" y "Rising Malevolence"), además, creo que no están respetando los horarios tampoco, creo que los están dando como a las 5 o 6 pm. Lo de los premios, tienes que hacer un buen trabajo en algo para ganártelos, por ejemplo, en el artículo de caza estelar tuve que volver azul casi toda el listado de cazas más otras cosillas, un trabajo largo en realidad, pero si lo que quieres es un premio, elige algo que te guste, que sea largo o con bastantes enlaces en rojo y ponte a trabajar en él ;) Y con lo de las plantillas, pues sabes que yo las tomé prestadas de la Wookiee xD, y las demás las inventé yo solo... 23:58 24 feb 2009 (UTC) Shu Mai En primer lugar, en la Wookieepedia Shu Mai es un Artículo Destacado, por lo que tiene estándares de calidad my elevados. Si tu intención es que sea Destacado en esta wiki, hay algunas cosas esenciales que hay que hacer: #Poner todas las referencias. #Arreglar las imágenes. Hay imágenes que son irrelevantes para el artículo (esta y esta), y esta no está bien colocada con respecto a la cita. Además algunas imágenes no tienen un nombre idéntico al de la Wookieepedia, eso es causa suficiente para borrarlas. Sube las imágenes con el nombre correcto para que pueda borrar estas. #Completar todas las secciones del artículo. Faltan las secciones "Personalidad y rasgos" y "Entre bastidores". #Faltan algunos interlinks, sobre todo en las últimas secciones. #Las apariciones están incompletas y deben ser en cursiva. #Faltan las fuentes y los enlaces externos. #Falta la tabla de sucesión. #En varias ocasiones los verbos están en presente (por ejemplo, Pocas horas después llega el Lord Sith en un caza de la República, sin saberse por qué, llega y comienza a matar a todos los líderes), y los artículos in-universe (término que ya te explicó KSK) deben estar siempre en pasado. #Hay varios errores gramáticos y de redacción (véase por ejemplo el enunciado anterior Pocas horas después...) El artículo como está actualmente no está mal, pero podría mejorarse muchísimo siguienso estos pasos. Hay que darle también una revisada de redacción, cuando la termines dime a mi o cualquier otro usuario que lo revisemos nosotros para que podamos corregir si algo está mal y a ti se te haya escapado. Esto serviría para que el artículo tenga una excelente calidad, mas para ser Destacado el artículo no puede tener enlaces en rojo en la introducción. Hay que crear los artículos correspondientes.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 01:57 25 feb 2009 (UTC) :*Lo de las imágenes es una situación muy simple: que apoyen al artículo y no distraigan innecesariamente. Todas las imágenes de un artículo deben ser relevantes a ese artículo, y en este caso no lo son. Podría decirse que podría aparecer alguna imagen de Grievous o de Dooku, pero no es necesaria, y mucho menos una de Grievous en un lugar no identificado sin relación con Shu Mai. La de la mecno-silla es irrelevante por completo, pues es como si pusieras una imagen de Anakin diciendo que era su enemigo, o cosas así que sólo se mencionan una vez en el artículo y no son esenciales para el tema. No niego que ayuda a que se entienda de qué se está hablando, pero para eso existen los interlinks, para que quienes desconozcan el tema puedan ver el artículo correspondiente. En cuanto a las traducciones, sé muy bien lo que es traducir artículos largos y que haya errores aquí y allá; es improbable que un artículo de esa extensión quede perfecto de inmediato. Sin embargo, para eso debe revisarse, pues a la segunda vez siempre se encuentran cosas que hay que corregir que no se vieron en la primera. Como dije antes, en la Wokieepedia este es un Artículo Destacado, por lo que está realmente bien hecho con mucho esfuerzo. Para que sea Destacado en esta wiki, el esfuerzo al traducirlo, redactarlo, etc., debe ser igual de bueno. No te preocupes, no tiene que estar mañana, tómate tu tiempo y velo mejorando poco a poco para que quede en su punto.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 02:49 28 feb 2009 (UTC) ::*Un detalle con las imágenes: las que subiste tienen el prefijo 200px, lo que indica que no son las de más alta resolución, y según las políticas actuales deben ser borradas. Por favor sube las que no tengan ese prefijo, pues son las de resolución adecuada.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 18:39 1 mar 2009 (UTC) ::*Lo de ser mi Aprendiz, por mí no hay problema. Si quieres lo propongo oficialmente aquí. ¡Wooow! ¡Hola! ¡muchas gracias por visitar mi página de usuario!, ¡¡la tuya me ha fascinado!! tengo envidia... ¬¬ jaja. Está supeeer, todo tan pueril y preciso, en contraste con la mía, miserable e ínfima... T_T Realmente me ha imperado no, no.. obnubilado!... percibo un gran esmero de tu parte. Ojalá pueda trazar la mía con tanto denuedo y pasión.. u_ú Jaja me encantó la parte de la encuesta, excepto por las preguntas que no pude contestar u_u También los fragmentos de la derecha! ayy es que está muuuuy bueno tu sitio!!!. Además, tenemos mucho en común! a mi me imanta el lado oscuro...! hmm ahora que lo pienso, mejor me hubiera puesto Darth Ahsoka ó Ahsoka Vader xD Te quiero pedir un favor.. ¿me ayudarías con el tapizado de mi sitio? sí, sí, tal vez estés por recomendarme el tutorial de la wikia, pero.. se me hace más conveniente la expresión de alguien con experiencia.. ¿qué dices, sí? ¡por favor dí que sí! xD Bueno, me despido, gracias por tu apoyo e interés. Saludos! ;) Ahsoka Sheika 05:32 26 feb 2009 (UTC)Ahsoka Sheika Mecanosilla Hola, Lord David. Tal y cómo indica la nota al pie, mecano-silla es traducción oficial. Además, personalmente creo que se adapta más a la palabra en inglés. Te recomiendo que revises las palabras en las que dudes en el Diccionario de términos, porque quizá estén. Un saludo. 20:41 26 feb 2009 (UTC) ¡Hola de nuevo! Jeje, muchas gracias por tu comentario Lord David. Síí me he fijado en las citas que pones, muy buenas la verdad ;) Todo tu trabajo es excelente.. aunque ahora me ando percatando que los administradores son muuuy exigentes y meticulosos en esa cuestión... assh pero.. cada quien tiene su estilo de edición! ¬¬ en fin.. son las reglas, ya que u_ú. Pues uhmm.. ahora ando editando sólo fragmentos de algunos artículos (ayy!! contribuyo muy poco a la wiki!! u_u), manejo el inglés bien por lo que podré traducir información de otras fuentes y pasarlas acá. Ahora tengo la vista plantada en el artículo de Ahsoka Tano.. espero poder completarlo propiamente para que sea mi primer trabajo casi íntegro =). Ah con eso de que mi página de usuario no es canónica.. bueno jaja a veces es bueno explotar la imaginación, es muuuy creativo y original, además de que no se tiene conocimiento de lo que sucedió con Ahsoka Tano después de aquella misión cuando pelea contra Asajj que escapa junto con el virrey, y posteriormente la Orden 66, por lo que pensé, "ahh! pues puedo crear un perssonajillo con mi nombre de usuario sometiendo a la linda y valiente Ahsoka Tano!" jeje.. y así fue. Pero bueno... de todas formas muchisísimas gracias de nuevo por tu interés y apoyo, sinceramente eres la persona más amigable que he conocido en esta wiki.. desde la bienvenida hasta ahora =))). PD:Intentaré sacar mi propia firma... cuando entienda bien el proceso jajaja. Gracias y que la Fuerza te acompañe! n_n Ahsoka Sheika 07:45 5 mar 2009 (UTC)Ahsoka Sheika Las Guerras Clon Hola, David. He visto tu edición en el artículo de las Guerras Clon y me parece un esfuerzo importante. Personalmente pienso que para ese artículo todo debería ser un poco más resumido y unificado. Para ello hace falta ver las cosas con un poco de perspectiva. Me explico, jejeje. Creo que sería recomendable ir creando todos los artículos de las diferentes batallas de la serie (que es lo que parece que te interesa), pero esperar a ponerlos en el artículo de las Guerras Clon, cuando al menos haya terminado la primera temporada y ver cómo lo cuadran con el resto de la cronología. Si quieres seguir escribiendo en el artículo principal no me importa, pero ten en cuenta que el esfuerzo que estas realizando de traducción en un futuro tendrá que hacerse para resumirlo. 13:30 7 mar 2009 (UTC) *Otra cosa... estamos empezando a crear un sistema de tutorías y de rangos para que los usuarios vayan aprendiendo todo lo necesario y según sus conocimientos que vayan ascendiendo de dicho rango. Puedes saber más aquí. Una de las cuestiones indispensables es el correcto uso de imágenes... así que si tu intención es ir ascendiendo (que con un poquito de trabajo extra lo puedes conseguir), es imprescindible que subas las imágenes correctamente, con tabla de información, licencias, tamaño adecuado, etc. 15:22 7 mar 2009 (UTC) :*Me parece bien el trabajo, pero considero que no es el artículo adecuado para ello, cómo mencionaba anteriormente. Si por ejemplo visitas el artículo de la Wikipedia de la verás que no cuentan todos los pormenores de cada una de las batallas, si no más bien cuentan la sitación general de la Guerra, cómo fue evolucionando y demás. Para contar todos los pormenores estan los artículos de las batallas. Te recomiendo que recuperes todo este material y lo pongas en artículos independientes, para que no haya sido trabajo en valde. ::*Lucha por las rutas de los hutt. :::*Batalla de Christophsis --> Está creada pero puedes mejorarla con parte de lo que escribiste. :::*Batalla de Teth --> Tambien creada pero igualmente mejorable. :::*Duelo en el foso del rancor del Monasterio de Teth :::*Duelo en el Monasterio de Teth :::*Persecución espacial sobre Tatooine :::*Duelo en el Mar de Dunas --> Equivalente a tu sección Encuentro en Tatooine. :::*Duelo junto al Palacio de Jabba ::*Misión a Rugosa --> Ya está completa ::*Conflictos del Malevolencia :::*Batalla de Phu :::*Batalla de Abregado :::*Batalla de Ryndellia :::*Batalla de Nebulosa Kaliida que debe escribirse teniendo en cuenta tambien la misión a bordo del Malevolencia. ::*Batalla de Mimban ::*Batalla de la luna de Rishi ::*Batalla de Falleen (Guerras Clon) ::*Batalla en Bothawui (Guerras Clon) ::*Misión a la Estación Skytop ::... y muchas más. Te recomiendo que crees estos artículos en vez de editar las Guerras Clon que deben ser un artículo mucho más conciso y directo. ::En cuanto a las imágenes. Tienes que descargar la versión más grande de la wookieepedia... y eso se consigue pinchando en la imagen tantas veces como t deje... entonces lo guardas en tu pc y ya no t saldrá con el prefijo de números. En cuanto a las tablas, debes copiar el código que aparece en la página de subir en la descripción y rellenar los campos. Además, las imágenes no pueden ser subidas ni con marcos (barras negras, sombras, bordes) ni con marcas de agua (tipo canal de cartoon network o el título de algún videojuego. A ver si podemos ir consiguiendo mejorar estos aspectos y podemos contar contigo en un rango superior pronto. ;) Por cierto... necesitas un Maestro. 17:57 7 mar 2009 (UTC) *Si quieres yo mismo puedo ser tu Maestro si así lo deseas. Soy un poco exigente pero te aseguro que aprenderás mucho. Avisame si así lo deseas. 22:04 7 mar 2009 (UTC) Rango Ya te he solicitado cómo aprendiz. Si quieres dame tu messenger y así te agrego y hablamos. 23:46 7 mar 2009 (UTC) *Ya eres oficialmente mi aprendiz. Te he agregado al msn messenger. Conectalo y te encomiendo tu primera misión. 14:46 8 mar 2009 (UTC) Rex Acabo de ver que se ha revertido todo lo que hiciste anteriormente sin pretenderlo, ahora mismo lo arreglo. En cualquier caso dos detalles, para poner tablas arriba debes usar no pegar toda la plantilla. Además, Rex no es hiperimpulsor este mes, por lo que no debes usar esa plantilla. Si estas por aquí ahora... me agradaría poder hablar contigo por mensajeria instantanea (te agregue la cuenta de hotmail al messenger). Un saludo. 19:51 11 mar 2009 (UTC) Star Wars Saludos de nuevo Lord David... *Pues recientemente he estado azuleando el artículo de los Destructores Estelares y estoy agrandando poco a poco un gran artículo llamado combate de cazas estelares, pero después de terminar el de los Destructores seguro que te ayudo. Podemos organizarnos el trabajo como hicimos Alharo y yo en la otra serie de The Clone Wars. *Y sabes que no sabía que McDonald's estaba sacando esos juguetes, lo que pasa es que estos días no he ido a la ciudad y por lo tanto no se que están haciendo por allá, cuando tenga la oportunidad de ir, los veré. 00:14 14 mar 2009 (UTC) Primera Misión: Imágenes Hola David. Cómo primera y principal misión te voy a encomendar que revises todas las imágenes que has ido subiendo en este tiempo y las vayas adaptando al sistema de la wiki. ¿Cómo? #Eliminando las imágenes que sean más pequeñas que sus equivalentes en la Wookieepedia y las que no tienen el nombre igual que allí. #Eliminando, igualmente, las imágenes que tengan bordes (ya sean negros, de las bandas de imagen panorámica o similares) o logotipos (Cartoon Network o similares). #Sustituyendo estas imágenes por imágenes equivalentes que cumplan con tamaño, nombre y "limpieza de imagen" (sin bordes, contornos, ni logos). #Paralelamente, TODAS las imágenes ya existentes y las nuevas deben llevar su correspondiente tabla de con sus datos correctamente rellenos y sus licencias. Puedes ver todas tus imágenes aquí Este es el primer paso IMPRESCINDIBLE para poder promocionar a Caballero, por lo que te ruego le des la suficiente prioridad. Si tienes cualquier duda, contacta conmigo. 16:07 15 mar 2009 (UTC) *David, te recuerdo que es IMPRESCINDIBLE subir las imágenes con la información. De no ser así, me temo que con todo mi dolor me veré obligado a banearte durante un tiempo. NO SUBAS MÁS IMÁGENES SIN INFORMACIÓN y ponsela a las que le falte. 23:09 17 mar 2009 (UTC) Por favor, tranquilidad. Si soy tan "pesado" con el tema de las imágenes es porque la wiki podría tener problemas legales y ser borradas si no respetamos estas normas. De nuevo te explico (cómo ves, soy paciente): Con respecto al tamaño de las imágenes... no las he abierto, pero creo que las nuevas estan bien o más o menos bien de tamaño. El problema viene dado por la cuestión de la información. para solucionar esto debes intrudcir el siguiente código: en el editor de texto que aparece junto al 3 de la imagen: Descripción. Una vez que tienes pegado ese código ahí debes rellenarlo con la información que te proporciona wookieepedia (descripcion, fuente, autor) y licencia. En este último campo de licencia hay que poner la plantilla de licencia que más se corresponda con la imagen. Debes elegir entre las de la siguiente lista de licencias. Un ejemplo de una imagen bien hecha sería Imagen:CadeCeleste.jpg y tiene el siguiente código: |otras versiones = }} Espero que esto te haya ayudado por fin a entender el proceso. insistencia de hablar por mensajería instantanea era para guiarte paso a paso para que aprendieses ha hacerlo, ya que veo que te cuesta un poquito. En cualquier caso, si no lo consigues intentaré averiguar otra forma de explicarlo. 23:46 17 mar 2009 (UTC) Citas Hola David. [[Usuario:Alharo|Alharo] ha solicitado tu ayuda con la cita del día. Él te pedirá que le ayudes con unas cosas y esto se tendrá muy en cuenta en el futuro ascenso de rango. Esta misión es completamente voluntaria y de cierto nivel de responsabilidad pero no es sustituble por la que tienes además actualmente con el tema de las imágenes. Un saludo. 19:36 17 mar 2009 (UTC) :Hola hola, he visto tus aportaciones para la cita del día y me da gusto que estés interesado en participar, aprovecho esto para que ayudes un poco más. Se que te gustará, es para ayudarme a controlar el Historial de Citas de la Wiki. Creo que sería un poco más fácil explicarte a detalle por medio del Messenger, búscame.--Lop-Har Kela 00:19 18 mar 2009 (UTC) Crisis Separatista *No es necesario que me contactes en privado por cada duda individual que tengas de algún artículo, para eso están las discusiones de los artículos. En la Discusión:Crisis Separatista puedes ver las razones por las que ha sido trasladado y puedes alegar lo contrario. Para eso están. 22:59 17 mar 2009 (UTC) Amakin Hola, me voy en un rato de viaje, así que hasta mi vuelta no podré contactar con Zeist. En cuanto vuelva intentaré movilizar el asunto. Aun así hay muchos artículos que crear y mejorar. Deberías comenzar a ver cómo crear las referencias que son indispensables para poder editar en el artículo de Anakin. De igual forma, es imprescindible que soluciones el tema de las imágenes. Un saludo, hablamos a la vuelta. 20:46 25 mar 2009 (UTC) Tu pagina Saludos Lord David... Nada mas te escribo este mensaje para decirte que tu pagina esta muy chida,todo, las etiquetas,todo esta chido.--Darth Ivan 17:41 6 abr 2009 (UTC)Darth Ivan (Que la Fuerza te sirva bien) Anakin Hola, la página de Anakin ya ha sido desbloqueada... pásate por la discusión para elegir una sección que quieras traducir. Dado que aún eres aprendiz y la transcendencia y tamaño del artículo cómo misión crearás una única sección que revisaré. Una vez que tenga el visto bueno podrás pasar a la siguiente. Sé que esto va a ralentizar mucho el trabajo pero nos asegurará de que este sea excelente. Ves firmando las secciones que quieras editar... y me avisas. Un saludo. 01:39 11 abr 2009 (UTC) :*Cómo respuesta a lo escrito en la discusión de Anakin. No me enojo, simplemente te decía que no debes exigir las cosas y ser más paciente. Cómo ves tu petición se ha tramitado y ahora tienes permiso... pero las cosas de palacio van despacio... y para que vayan bien debes usar el tono adecuado y tener paciencia. Voy a dormir. Que tengas buena edición ;) 01:50 11 abr 2009 (UTC) *He tenido algo de lio corrigiendo otras cosas... pero en cuanto pueda reviso los artículos. Sólo un comentario antes de leerlo... "más largo no implica mejor." Esto no signifique que lo que hayas hecho esté mal... no lo he leído aún pero tenlo en cuenta. 16:21 11 abr 2009 (UTC) ::*Para poder editar en el artículo de Anakin, debes firmar la sección que quieres editar en la discusión antes de editarla, al igual que hacemos con el hiperimpulsor. 13:32 12 abr 2009 (UTC) Imágenes *Por cierto... me temo que vas a tener que elegir 3 de las imágenes que tienes en tu página de usuario y el resto borrarlas: Star Wars Wiki:Política sobre las imágenes de usuario. 16:23 11 abr 2009 (UTC) :*Pues debes elegir sólo 3 imágenes que sean subidas exclusivamente para tu página de usuario, tanto en userboxes como en imágenes sueltas. Si buscas, podrás encontrar imágenes equivalentes para tus tablas que estén siendo utilizadas en la wiki. ::Por otro lado veo que sigues subiendo imágenes sin la tabla de información: debido a que has sido avisado en innumerables ocasiones... si la próxima que subas no es correctamente (o al menos intentando que así sea) serás baneado durante tres días. No nos obligues a ello por favor... he hecho todo lo posible por que aprendas ha hacerlo y da la sensación de que lo ignoras. 13:28 12 abr 2009 (UTC) ::*Mi intención no es provocar en ninguno de los casos. Simplemente hacer que se cumplan una serie de normas o esta wiki puede convertirse en una auténtica locura. :::*En la plantilla de bienvenida pone: Imágenes: Guía de uso de imágenes: De imprescindible cumplimiento si no quieres que tus imágenes sean borradas. :::*Si revisas esta página de discusión puedes ver que has sido avisado en innumerables ocasiones de cómo deben ser subidas las imágenes y aún así sigues sin utilizar la tabla de ni las correspondientes plantillas de licencias. :::Esto no se exige por que me apetezca molestar a los usuarios ni porque me parezca que queda más bonito. Sino cómo ya te he dicho otras veces es por cuestiones legales: Si queremos que sobreviva todo nuestro trabajo en un futuro debe respetarse esta normativa por encima de todas las cosas. :::No estoy amenazando. Pero si por la continua violación de esta norma veo que corre peligro el futuro de nuestra wiki debo banearte. Y sinceramente no es algo que quiera. Así que es tan sencillo, cómo que leas detenidamente la Guía de uso de imágenes y cumplas con ello. No por casualidad es una de las razones por las que es imprescindible hacer esto bien para poder ascender de rango. :::Cómo siempre te digo, si tienes cualquier duda con ello, pregúntamela. El problema es que nunca me preguntas las dudas... y no puedo saber qué es lo q no sabes hacer. Por ello, solo puedo limitarme a reprenderte tu mala conducta. 14:41 12 abr 2009 (UTC) :*El problema de los vídeos, al igual que las imágenes, es que hay muchas cuestiones legales de por medio que es recomendable no traspasar. Cómo bien dices, esto es sólo un hobbie y sería una verdadera pena que por cuestiones de este tipo que se nos escapan un poco de las manos, pudiésemos perder todo nuestro trabajo. En cuanto a los vídeos, eres libre de subirlos a youtube... y puedes crear un blog donde publicarlos y enlazar tu página de usuario a tu blog. Pero lamentablemente, este no es lugar para publicar ese tipo de cosas. 15:50 12 abr 2009 (UTC) :David. Has vuelto a subir nuevas imágenes sin la tabla de información. Sinceramente no entiendo si hay algún problema o si simplemente me estas tomando el pelo. Pero ya sabes lo que hay. 19:47 13 abr 2009 (UTC) Revisiones Mar Tuuk He estado revisando el artículo de Mar Tuuk y estos son los fallos que le he encontrado: *La imagen de la tabla debe ir siempre a 250 px salvo casos excepcionales (en el artículo claro, la imagen debe ser de la mejor calidad posible fuera del artículo) *Algunas referencias estaban mal escritas o incompletas y daban error. Para aprender a usarlas mejor leete Star Wars Wiki:Referencias. *Había algunas faltas ortográficas que puedes solucionar en futuros artículos usando firefox y el plugin de corrección ortográfica que tiene. *Recuerda que siempre hay que escribir el enlace a la página en otros idiomas (ej: en:Mar Tuuk) y al menos del inglés al español. *Los nombres de naves y libros, series etc, siempre van en cursiva. Recuerda que son 2 '' antes y después. No 3 que es negrita. *En cuanto a las traducciones e interlinks. :*Debes revisar si existe el artículo para enlazarlo correctamente cómo es el caso de la clase Venator. :*En las clases de nave no cambies el nombre por un plural o un nombre parecido. Hay que respetar la palabra original de la clase: No Venatores, sino cruceros clase Venator. No Munificencia si no clase Munificente. Las clases tambien van en cursiva. :*Recuerda que las especies siempre van en minúscula. :*Por último, y no es necesariamente un fallo, es que estas utilizando los nombres de las naves en inglés cuando creía que te gustaban en español y los enlazas a español. Cuando te decíamos que mantengas en inglés las cosas es para artículos out-universe que no tengan traducción oficial. Pero los artículos in-universe pueden perfectamente ir en español si te gusta así. tal y cómo estipula la normativa de traducciones que votaste afirmativamente. La última cosa que le faltaría al artículo para estar perfecto anterior ya lo he solucionado yo pero es un aviso para que no cometas en futuros artículos sería (no me odies por esto :P) añadir la tabla de a las imágenes. Una vez que consigas solucionar correctamente estos detalles para futuros artículos... creo que estarás listo para tu ascenso. 11:52 13 abr 2009 (UTC) AD Para mayo es imposible que sea AD, y para que un artículo destacado lo sea debe cumplir con lo siguiente: Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo destacado y ser votado favorablemente. En cualquier caso, las imágenes de dichos artículos deben tener la información correctamente cumplimentada. Para proponer un artículo para destacado debes agregarlo a la lista de Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo destacado/Potenciales cómo bien ahs hecho y se mencionará qué le falta para poder optar a ello. Cuando esté mejorado puedes notificarlo y entrara en la votación. 13:04 15 abr 2009 (UTC) Imágenes y referencias Hola David. Has hecho lo de las imágenes de Mar Tuuk a la perfección. Sería recomendable q lo hicieses con todas las imágenes que hayas subido que no lo tengan y usando la licencia (para todo lo de The Clone Wars) en vez de fair use. Genial. En cuanto a las referencias, he visto que has agregado referencia en el artículo de TX-20. Si te fijas abajo, la misma referencia se repite una y otra vez en vez de salir con numeritos, esto es porque estas usando el código de referencia única en vez de el de múltiple: Puedes leer más aquí sobre el tema. Básicamente usas cuando deberías usar... y en sucesivas... Por último comentarte, que el título correcto del capítulo es sin el "The". Un saludo. 21:46 16 abr 2009 (UTC) Rune Haako Hola. Ya he revisado el artículo de Rune Haako. Te enumero los problemas que le he encontrado para ir mejorando. *Referencias ::Cómo bien decías había problemas en las referencias, esto fue debido a que habías borrado una parte del código en algunas de las referencias, pusiste por ejemplo , y te faltaba ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comics. Así en varios casos. Al no aparecer el cierre de código , todo lo que había después era considerado por el sistema cómo parte de la referencia. *Estilo: :*Todas las publicaciones deben ir en cursiva. Tenías muchas referencias a películas y libros sin las cursivas. :*Los títulos de las películas deben ponerse enteros. Por ejemplo, para El Ataque de los Clones ponías, el Ataque de los Clones. El artículo debe ir dentro del título, no fuera. En el caso de que haya una frase del estilo: "Hizo una aparición en el título de El Ataque de los Clones", en vez de escribir "del Ataque de los Clones" hay que separar el "de" y el "El". :*Recuerda que siempre los nombres de las especies son en minúscula. Todos los nemoidianos los tenías en mayúscula. :*No debe haber dobles espacios. Para un punto y aparte o un salto de sección sólo hay que poner un "intro", no dos ni más. Cómo ves, los "fallos", cada vez son más de detalle. Con un poco más de trabajo y paciencia (es muy importante que seas paciente, pues aunque a ti te resulte tedioso, muchas de las cosas que quiero que corrijas te vendrán bien también fuera de la wiki) tendrás tu nuevo rango. 16:49 17 abr 2009 (UTC) Darth Phobos Realmente, está permitido la edición para usuarios no inscritos para poder facilitar la entrada de nuevos usuarios. Esto por supuesto nos lleva al riesgo de vandalismo. Pero es algo que hay asumir y rectificar cuando lo veamos. Si el usuario es reincidente se le banea. 15:21 19 abr 2009 (UTC) The Clone Wars Saludos de nuevo viejo amigo... Pues no puedo creerlo, justamente estaba pasando por al lado de la tv y veo que estaba terminando un episodio de TCW, yo veo los episodios entre las 8:00 y 10:00 p.m. (el de hoy nuevo lo pasarán a las 10:00) Ya era hora de que CN cometiera un error, ya se estaba demorando xD, pero bueno, ¿qué más se puede hacer?.. Saludos y que el lado oscuro y la Fuerza estén contigo... 00:00 18 abr 2009 (UTC) :*Bueno, nadie es perfecto ¿verdad?, a lo mejor se pelaron en eso y por accidente colocaron ese capítulo en vez del que tenían que poner. Saliéndonos un poco del tema, ¿cuál fue el capítulo que más te gusto? (de los que has visto hasta ahora), mi favorito es el de "The Lair of Grievous" porque te dice algo más del origen de Qymaen Jai Shelaal... 00:25 18 abr 2009 (UTC) ::*Sabes, acabo de ver el episodio de la 10 (el cual todavía no termina) y me siento igual que tú, decepcionado, al parecer CN no respeta su orden y en lugar de pasar Dooku Captured están pasando Defenders of Peace, me siento muy mal... y espero que no vuelva a pasar. 02:47 18 abr 2009 (UTC) :::*Ayer pasaron el de Defensores, aunque no se si antes de ese dieron otro episodio nuevo (estaba viendo Discovery Channel :P), espero que como has dicho lo arreglen el domingo... 13:13 18 abr 2009 (UTC) TX-20 Trataré de explicar con más claridad mis objeciones: #Las imágenes estaban "desorganizadas", pues en la parte final había dos muy juntas y del mismo lado (izquierdo). Ahora hay más y están mejor distribuidas a lo largo del artículo, pero para que no se vea mal mueve la penúltima a la derecha (la de la muerte). #La infobox es la de "Personaje Droide", donde pones el nombre, era, afiliación, etc. Esa debe estar referenciada. #Hay varios problemas de estilo: :*Hay espacios en las citas antes de que comience la cita. Después del símbolo "|" no debe haber espacios. :*La palabra "droide táctico" debe ser enlazada desde la introducción. Actualmente no tiene enlace. :*En la introducción no son necesarias las referencias. :*Hay puntos y aparte dobles e incluso triples. Cada punto y aparte debe tener sólo un "Enter", como te comentó KSK. :*La mención a Battlestar Galáctica no está referenciada. :*Hay muchas comas innecesarias. Cuando todo esto se arregle, yo mismo revisaré la redacción, como hice con el artículo Tratado de Coruscant.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 20:17 19 abr 2009 (UTC) *La infobox tiene que estar completamente referenciada. Esta imagen no corresponde al artículo, es un droide táctico cualquiera. La cita de personalidad y rasgos no tiene nada que ver con la sección "personalidad y rasgos".--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 21:08 19 abr 2009 (UTC) *Falta referenciar "personalidad masculina". Si de veras quieres que TX-20 sea artículo bueno tienes que quitar esa imagen, pues NO corresponde al sujeto del artículo, no importa que no haya muchas otras o que te guste. Sólo la podrías usar en el cuerpo del artículo (no en la infobox) si no hubiera ninguna otra. ¿Notas cómo el artículo ha mejorado? Así está más cerca de ser bueno que antes.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 21:50 20 abr 2009 (UTC) Página de usuario No sé que haya pasado, en alguna línea de código se activó un superíndide, subíndice o un cambio en el tamaño de la fuente. La revertí para poder editarla, porque no se si a tí te pasó pero a mí se me movió la barra de la izquierda de wikia a justo encima de la página, lo que tapaba el botón de "editar". Los cambios que quieras hacer hazlos uno por uno y no los guardes, primero previsualízalos para ver si funcionan.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:05 2 may 2009 (UTC) Imagen *Saludos Lord David... Sabes, ya había visto esa imagen, pero gracias de todos modos, tengo una colección increíblemente grande de Revan, hasta tengo una imagen de él luchando con Darth Nihilus..! 13:18 2 may 2009 (UTC) :*En realidad, dieron unos cuantos episodios en la tarde y en la noche de TCW, en la noche calculo como que dieron 4 hasta que no pude más y me dormí :P pero empezaron de cero, es decir, empzaron desde "Ambush" y lo ví hasta "Destroy Malevolence", y creo que dieron más después de ese. 13:36 2 may 2009 (UTC) Premio De nada. Para eso son los premios, para reconocer un esfuerzo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 02:36 3 may 2009 (UTC) *Enhorabuena. Sigue así. 11:00 3 may 2009 (UTC) Algunos detalles Hola David, ya estas muy cerca de ascender de rango, pero es necesario que en todos los artículos que hagas pongas el enlace a la página en inglés porque si no no sabemos cual es el artículo original. Por otro lado recuerda que las especies son siempre en minúscula. ¡Buena caza! 11:00 3 may 2009 (UTC) Saludos Hermano somos del mismo país Venezuela El mejor país de donde eres exactamente Yoda94 01:36 5 may 2009 (UTC) * pero dime de donde eres Yoda94 23:41 5 may 2009 (UTC) Rango Aunque aún tienes algunas cosas que mejorar en cuanto a estilo escrito pero ya casi es Artículo Bueno el de TX-20, creo que podrías ascender a Caballero y tomar un aprendiz a través de mi. Es decir, te ocuparías de ayudarle, pero si tuvieses cualquier duda yo podría solucionarla. Tu misión sería hacer que las ediciones del usuario que elijas sean adecuadas al Manual de estilo que llevamos en la wiki y enseñarles todo lo necesario. Las últimas semanas, o meses antes del ascenso de este nuevo usuario me ocuparía personalmente de perfilar los últimos detalles que le falten que se hayan podido quedar en el tintero. Ten especial atención a que escriba correctamente y a corregir sus faltas. Sería importante que ambos trabajaseis en el hiperimpulsor. 10:02 5 may 2009 (UTC) Temblores Sabes, me dijeron de eso cuando me fui al liceo, escuche que pasó en Caracas y Valencia pero creo que en Monagas no, al menos no sentí nada... Pero igual hay que estar atentos. Menos mal que vivo en una montaña olvidada por ahi y casi nunca se sienten temblores, la última vez que sentí uno tenía 10 años de 14... 22:45 5 may 2009 (UTC) Gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero ya soy padawan de palpatine81 y creo que comensaremos pronto bueno de nuevo gracias Yoda94 03:46 6 may 2009 (UTC) Padawan a caballero Hola Lord David, guau, tu también vas a ser ascendido a caballero, pues, muchas felicidades, me gustaría trabajar contigo en un proyecto próximamente. Comunicate conmigo cuando quieras, no se si ya tengo tu correo o no, jejeje, pero bueno, te deseo mucha suerte y que la fuerza te acompañe :*Pues pasame tu correo ahorita y mañana me pondré en contacto contigo porque ahorita ya no voy a poder, y dime en que te puedo ayudar con el proyecto de Clone Wars. Estoy dispuesta ¡Hola!, muchas gracias por tu proposición. Me encantaría ser tu padawan y estoy dispuesta a atender todo lo que me ordenes. Por ahora no he editado ningún artículo por mi propia cuenta, sólo he modificado parcelas de algunos (wahh... u_ú prometo seguir al pie de la letra todas tus indicaciones.. ¡quiero editar muchos artículos para la wikia!). Bueno, con eso me despido.. nuevamente te agradezco tu ofrecimiento. Hasta pronto n_n Ahsoka Sheika 02:08 7 may 2009 (UTC)Ahsoka Sheika The Clone Wars Se que te gustan mucho la serie de clone wars y a mi tambien aqui te dejo tres links para que veas completica la primera temporada espero que te gusta un presente de mi parte estan estan casi todos, en esta estan algunos que faltan del primero y aqui uno que no tienen los anteriores Yoda94 13:52 10 may 2009 (UTC) * Gracias amigo de fverdad yo ya tambien los vi todos me falta es empezar la 2º temporada pero como ya sabras en esa pagina tampoco la han sacado Yoda94 13:40 10 may 2009 (UTC) * A y creo que ya somos amigos asi que te dejare mi msn es yoda_m94@hotmail.com bueno a ver si me agregas y te identificas como lord david Yoda94 13:52 10 may 2009 (UTC) :* Saludos Lord David, la verdad es que nunca nos habíamos escrito antes, pero a menudo miro tus ediciones y es justo felicitarte por tu gran trabajo. Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de tu compatriota Yoda94 que escribe más arriba? A lo que íbamos, no estoy embarcado en ningún proyecto específico ahora mismo, así que trataré de azulear alguna página de las series Clone Wars. Apenas tengo material de la serie y sólo he visto hasta el capítulo 9 porque en España han maltratado a la audiencia en televisión y aún no venden los capítulos (sólo el 0), pero me pondré a ello. Saludos. --Palpatine81 19:53 18 may 2009 (UTC) ::*Hola de nuevo. El juanito este fue un vándalo, yo les llamo yuuzhan vong, me parece que le bloqueó definitivamente KSK. Hay una plantilla para esos casos que acabamos de estrenar para otro como él. Respecto a The Clone Wars en España se estrenó en Antena 3 los sábados, comenzaron a emitir un capítulo, el siguiente día tres seguidos y el siguiente ya proyectaron una película sin avisar. Pasaron a emitirlo los días laborables a las 8 en la televisión digital para promocionarla y pude ver alguno más, pero ya lo pasaron sólo a los viernes que para mí es un horario muy malo para poder verlo. He visto el capítulo 0 en DVD y Blue Ray, pero aún no lo tengo porque supe que en USA están sacando lotes de varios capítulos juntos y los prefiero a capítulos sueltos. Respecto a Yoda94 era por si sabías algo de él, pero ya me ha escrito, gracias. --Palpatine81 04:56 19 may 2009 (UTC) Mayúsculas Hola David, simplemente comentarte que padawan o pádawan se escríbe con minúscula así cómo "droides". Además, los nombres de naves, cómo norma general, no deben llevar el artículo, tipo Crepúsculo, no El Crepúsculo. Finalmente pedirte que escribas Alto General Jedi en vez de Mariscal, ya que salvo que haya alguna fuente oficial que lo traduzca así y se discuta al respecto, ese término sólo sirve para liar más aún el tema de los rangos. A ver si hay suerte y ya dentro de poco pasa el artículo de TX-20 a Bueno. Un saludo. 20:12 11 may 2009 (UTC) Que sucede? Hey amigo mio pasame tu msn o toma el mio yoda_m94@hotmail.com estan hablando mio que pasa que sucede conmigo creo que estan hablando que estan hablando.Yoda94 23:32 18 may 2009 (UTC) Amigo trabajemos juntos en The clon wars Mi maestro me ha encomendado la mision de ayudarte a azulear el articul de las guerras clon asi que eso hare pongamonos en conjunto para azulearlo mejor ok. Yoda94 11:38 19 may 2009 (UTC) Aurebesh En realidad es una fuente, la conseguí por ahí y la bajé, después escribí en el Photoshop y lo subí a la Wiki, así de simple :D 11:43 21 may 2009 (UTC) Trabajo Bueno muchacho yo ya empeze con nuvo vindi trabajare con el ya que se me hace mas facil la traduccion dale tu duro con lo del azuleado de guerras clon que eso me cuesta mas saludos lo estoy pasando pronto lo veran. Yoda94 13:09 21 may 2009 (UTC) Nuvo Vindi Esta bien pero dejame trabajar en nuvo vindi y luego ve a verlo a ver que le falta y eso pa que me digan y asi aprenda las cosas estaran bien yo lo estoy entendiendo muy bien lo de editar solo me falta un poco de toque especial pero por lo otro esta bien ok espero respuesta caballero si no te parece ok. Yoda94 22:41 21 may 2009 (UTC) Firma Saludos Lord David. Ya saludé a tu amigo. ¿No te parece sospechoso que su página de discusión y la mía estén en la Categoría: Usuario:Lord David. Parece que algo le debe pasar a tu firma. --Palpatine81 21:41 23 may 2009 (UTC) Interwikis Saludos. Sólo quería recordarte que es de suma importancia poner siempre los enlaces a otros idiomas, y evidentemente al inglés, que es la fuente del 99.9% de los artículos. Esto es necesario para corroborar rápidamente la información presentada, y un artículo sin interwikis no puede ser considerado completo por lo mismo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:24 24 may 2009 (UTC) Nuvo Vindi No lo he leído completo, pero lo revisé hace un par de horas y ciertamente se ve mucho mejor que los otros. Le di un vistazo breve y vi que tenía unos pequeños errores de redacción y estilo, fácilmente corregibles, y como no tiene enlaces en rojo en la intro yo creo que pudiera ser un AD más fácilmente que los demás. Voy a ver si mañana puedo checarlo completamente.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:36 24 may 2009 (UTC)